One and Only You?
by Jieys
Summary: [republish karena kesalahan penulisan] sebuah kisah manis nan romantis di musim semi yang sangat ia benci. "musim semi ini sungguh sangat tidak terduga!" - Jinyoung. IT'S GOT7 / BeomNyeong / JJP Fanfiction! slight Meanie, Broken!2Jae Broken!Jinson. mind to read and leave sweet review, too?


**Disclaimer : sudah kuingatkan yaaa, ini YAOI! Terimakasih:3**

2018, Spring, Changwon.

Ya, kalian tahu, mungkin musim ini merupakan musim paling indah. Jalanan di Changwon, terutama di jalan Jinhae penuh dengan kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda.

Musim Semi.

Sebagian besar, pria, wanita, muda – tua, pasangan ataupun bersama keluarga sedang menikmati hari ini. Hari festival musim semi.

Ya hampir semua, sih.

.

.

.

Sampai kamu melihat seorang pemuda berusia kira kira 25 tahun berlari seperti orang gila mengejar bis yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Dan… lihat penampilannya. Kemejanya tampak berantakan, jas yang entah-dikancing-entah-tidak, kaus kaki berbeda motif dan rambut yang tidak disisir rapi. Oh, jangan lupakan mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah sehelai roti dengan selai cokelat.

"PAMAN BIARKAN AKU MASUK KALI INI!" teriaknya, sembari memukul-mukul bagian belakang bis, dia berlari cukup cepat, ngomong-ngomong.

 _Psssssshhh…_

Berhasil. Bis berhenti. Sedikit bersorak dalam hati karena hari ini, minggu pertama musim semi tahun ini, dengan pakaian berantakan dan kaus kaki berbeda motif… BERHASIL MENGHENTIKAN BUS!

Ia segera berlari dan masuk kedalam bus, sedikit tersenyum canggung dengan gigi rapi nya yang untungnya sudah ia bersihkan ke arah paman supir ber nametag 'Hyunsuk'. Dan segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil….

Wait.

Sesuatu hilang.

"fuck. Dompetku ketinggalan." Gumamnya pelan, sambil terus mencari cari siapa tahu dompetnya pindah ke saku jas atau ke tas kerjanya, mungkin. Sedang sang supir, paman hyunsuk memandangnya jengah.

"nak, cepat bayar dan kita lekas pergi." Ungkapnya. Pemuda yang sedang kebingungan mencari dompetnya tertawa kecil.

"Paman, dompetku tertinggal hehe. Bisa kan aku naik bis gratis kali ini? Sekali saja!" mohonnya, dibalas dengan tatapan sinis si supir.

"menurutmu, ini bis pribadimu apa. Cepat bayar atau turun dari bis sekarang." Jawabnya. Pemuda itu sedikit merengut kesal.

"ayolaaaah paman."ia merajuk. "Aku akan membayar ganda ketika naik bis ini lagi. Aku berjanji atas nama adikku yang menyebalkan." Lanjutnya. "Aku, Park Jinyoung berjanji!" tegasnya lagi.

Pemuda manis yang sayangnya berantakan itu bernama Park Jinyoung. Dan dengan penuh harap, ia masih terdiam di depan tempat pembayaran bus.

"tidak bisa. Ayolah nak hidupku sudah cukup pedih dengan harus bekerja pada hari libur, dan kamu meminta menaiki bis gratis? Itu tidak—"

"kalau begitu saya bayar dua. Satu untuk pemuda bernama Jinyoung ini. Dan satu untukku." Seorang pria berusia sekitar 30 an berkata dan men _tap_ kartu penumpangnya dua kali. "oke, sekarang tidak perlu pikirkan itu lagi, _saengie_ " pria itu menepuk pundaknya, dan berjalan menuju bangku penumpang. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, bus mulai melaju kembali.

Dengan Jinyoung yang sedikit kaget, lalu berjalan menuju bangku pria tadi untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"anu… terimakasih atas pembayaran tiket busnya, aku berjanji akan menggantinya lain kali saat kita bertemu lagi, tuan—"

"Jaebum. Namaku Im Jaebum. Ya, sama sama, Jinyoung-ssi. Sekarang duduklah di bangku yang tersedia, kalau tidak kamu—"

 _CKITTT!  
Brukkk_

"Jatuh." Pria tersebut baru saja hendak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ketika bis berhenti mendadak dan Jinyoung yang sedang berdiri tanpa berpegangan terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya, dengan sedikit tersungkur dan menungging tepat di tengah bus.

"hey, tidak apa?" Tanya Jaebum sedikit khawatir, dan bisa dilihat, kemudian Jinyoung terduduk dan menengok ke belakang, tersenyum ke arah Jaebum.

"ouch. Gapapa kok." Jawabnya, lalu berdiri. "sekali lagi, terimakasih telah menolong." Sedikit membungkuk hormat pada Jaebum, kemudian mencari bangku yang kosong.

"Jinyoung-ssi?" panggil Jaebum, sedikit tertawa geli.

"iya?" Jawabnya sekenanya, memandang Jaebum heran karena ia tertawa geli, dan menunjuk pinggang.

"nanti ketika turun, perbaiki celana dalammu yang terlihat, dan rapikan kemeja mu juga, pinggangmu terlihat." Jawabnya. Jinyoung mengernyit, lalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Jadi kemejanya yang tidak terkancing dengan baik sedikit terangkat dan memperlihatkan pinggang putih serta karet celana dalamnya.

" _Kampret"_ bisiknya dalam hati, dan berusaha memperbaiki pakaiannya sambil duduk.

"terimakasih, Jaebum-ssi." Jinyoung menengok dengan sedikit malu kearah Jaebum, yang hanya dijawab anggukan pria tersebut.

 **One and Only You?**

 **A Sweet Romantic – Comedy Fanfiction.**

 **JJProject / GOT7.**

 **Broken!JinSon Broken!2Jae**

 **Park Jinyoung**

 **Im Jaebum**

 **Jackson Wang**

 **Choi YoungJae (soon)**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Jeon (Kang) Seulgi (Wonwoo's Sister)**

 **Park (Lee) Euiwoong (Jinyoung's Bro)**

 **Im (Moon) Kevin (Jaebum's Bro)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

Namanya Park Jinyoung. Usianya tahun ini 25 tahun, September nanti. Ia merupakan karyawan intern dari sebuah kantor pelayanan pajak di daerah seongsan, dan rumahnya di daerah Jinhae. Mempunyai seorang adik yang bernama Park Euiwoong, tingkat 2 di sekolah swasta di daerah Jinhae, seorang ibu yang memiliki restoran ayam dan ayah yang merupakan pegawai sipil di Kantor Distrik Jinhae.

Seringkali mengaku malaikat, padahal kejamnya sama dengan Wonwoo, teman sekantornya yang memiliki muka tembok. Mudah marah, seperti anak-anak, tapi sangat polos. Ia menyukai segala macam makanan laut terutama sup rumput laut dan champpong.

Semalam, ia habis bertelepon-ria dengan pacarnya. Maksudnya pacar rahasia. Backstreet. Ya seperti itu.

Nama kekasihnya Jackson Wang. Pemuda Hongkong yang meniti karir sebagai Artis di Korea Selatan, dan terbilang sukses. Maka dari itu mereka sedikit 'menyembunyikan' hubungan mereka. Satu yang harus kalian tahu, Hubungan Jinyoung dan Jackson termasuk extreme LDR. Dimana Jackson yang berada di Seoul, tidak setiap saat bisa membalas pesan Jinyoung –yang seringkali membuat Jinyoung kesal- karena kesibukannya sebagai artis.

Itulah yang menyebabkan pemuda manis ini bangun kesiangan.

Kantor Pajak Changwon.

Ini sudah menjelang makan siang. Tadi Jinyoung begitu terburu-buru hingga selain ketinggalan dompet, ia juga meninggalkan bekal makan siangnya yang sudah ia siapkan semalam. Dan tragisnya, pasti bekalnya sekarang dibawa oleh adik – kurang – ajarnya, Euiwoong.

Jadi.. disinilah ia sekarang.

Mengiba pada sahabat temboknya, Jeon Wonwoo untuk dipinjami uang untuk makan siang serta tumpangan untuk pulang.

"bisa saja sih, Jinyoung hyung. Tapi untuk tumpangan pulang… aku ada kencan." Jawab Wonwoo acuh, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberi beberapa ribu won untuk makan siang Jinyoung yang matanya terlihat berbinar ketika Wonwoo memberinya uang.

"kalau begitu berikan aku uang lebih untuk naik bis. Jeeeeebaaaaal" rayu pemuda berusia 24 tahun tersebut, menaruh kedua lengannya di pipinya dan tersenyum berharap, seperti anak anjing.

"…" dan tanpa berpikir panjang, wonwoo menambahkan beberapa lembar lagi. Jinyoung bersorak senang dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"YOU'RE THE BEST, JEONSAN!" pekiknya senang, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menangguk pelan.

"jangan lupa ganti uangku besok." Balas Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas anggukan Jinyoung. Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kantin kantornya yang sialnya bahkan karyawanpun harus tetap membayar.

.

.

.

Jinyoung meletakkan semangkuk Champpong di mejanya yang berseberangan dengan Wonwoo yang sedikit sibuk mengunyah burgernya, dan kemudian makan dengan tenang.

Ralat. Tidak tenang.

"by the way, kamu akan pergi kencan dengan siapa, Wonwoo-ya?" Tanya Jinyoung. Matanya memicing melihat Wonwoo sedikit tersipu malu.

"r-rahasia. Itu priva—"

"Kim Mingyu? Pemuda pelukis yang tinggal dekat dengan rumahmu? Yang tinggi dan seksi – menurutmu – itu?" Jinyoung menaikturunkan alisnya, memotong pembicaraan Wonwoo yang sedikit tersedak karena kaget, kemudian matanya memicing "aku benar, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"d-dari mana kamu tahu, Jinyoung-ah?" cicit Wonwoo. Jinyoung hanya menjentikan jemarinya yang ramping

"kamu selalu membicarakan dia, akhir akhir ini. Hmmm sepertinya aku tidak salah." Jinyoung menyeringai, dan Wonwoo meremas burger yang ada di tangannya.

"j-Jangan beritahu pada orang lain, kumohon." Pinta Wonwoo, Jinyoung menyeruput kuah Champpongnya dan tersenyum licik.

"oke. Tapi seminggu ini, kerjakan sebagian tugasku. Deal?" Jawab Jinyoung, yang mau tidak mau dibalas anggukan Wonwoo.

Suasananya kembali hening.

Ralat.

"by the way..." Jinyoung menyendok champpongnya dan memandang keatas, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Wonwoo Hanya memperhatikan saja, tidak tertarik membalas. "aku lupa siapa nama pria yang tadi membayar tiket busku. Padahal aku sudah berjanji menggantinya." Terangnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"hmm.. jadi bagaimana kamu membayarnya, bodoh." Sarkas Wonwoo. Jinyoung memutar bola matanya jengah dan sedikit mencibir Wonwoo.

"berhenti memanggilku bodoh, tembok." Balasnya. "hmm.. benar juga. Padahal ia cukup tampan. Dan sepertinya ia berusia 30 tahunan." Lanjut Jinyoung, setengah berfikir. "ah sudahlah, mungkin kami akan bertemu lagi."

Samsung Changwon Hospital, Jinhae.

"sepertinya anda sedikit bahagia hari ini, dokter. Ada hal menarik terjadi di jalan?" Tanya seorang perawat –di nametagnya tertera nama Seulgi- menemani seorang dokter berjalan menuju ruang prakteknya.

Dia seorang dokter gigi, kalau kalian mau tahu.

Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman misteriusnya. "tidak ada, perawat Jeon." Jawabnya.

"anda naik bus pagi ini, dok? Saya tidak melihat mobil anda." Balas perawat tersebut. Dan dokter tersebut mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"ya,, kurasa saya menemukan sesuatu" dokter tersebut berbicara. "ada seorang pemuda berusia 25 tahun di bus menarik perhatian saya. Dia begitu lucu." Lanjutnya, sedikit membayangkan kejadian di bus. "aku rasa kami akan bertemu kembali." Ia bergumam, tetapi masih terdengar oleh perawat Jeon.

"kurasa, anda jatuh cinta, Dokter Im."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **a.n : YASSSSHHH! Akhirnya bisa ngumpulin niat buat ngepublish ini FF yang berdebu ! sebelumnya maaf kalau ternyata pas aku buka akun ini banyak banget ff yang discontinue *sad* dan aku harap yang ini ga discontinue!**

 **BTW… JJP BERLAYARLAH KAPALKU! *maaf dia gila***

 **5 review and I'll publish next stories! Xoxo~**


End file.
